


Maellard at the Bus Stop

by Starii



Series: Regular Side Story’s [1]
Category: Regular Show
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe, Christmas, F/F, F/M, Gen, Heartwarming, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starii/pseuds/Starii
Summary: In this alternate universe where Pop's has a daughter named Penny, she is on her way home after attending Eileen's Christmas sweater party, which became awkward when her friend Mordecai kissed an old flame in front of his girlfriend CJ and left to find her, however since Mordecai also left with the keys to the cart Penny came to the party on, forcing her to take the bus if she want's to get back at the park without walking late in the cold winter night.However while waiting at the bus stop, someone appears to her upset.Mordecai.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I want to try something new, sorry if I forget some information on some characters, I kind of stopped watching Regular Show when this love triangle started to become the main focus, if this story gets popular then I might turn it into a series.
> 
> I usually do fics in screenplay format, so sorry if there are mistakes here and there, but anyway, enjoy!

 

Winter had come later than expected in a large unnamed city, as pieces of snow lay on the grounds of parks and streets, one woman, one named Penny Maellard, was waiting on a street, mainly at a bus stop having left a party that was ending, the party Penny attended was great, in fact, once she heard that her friend, Eileen Roberts, was even planning a sweater party, Pennys mind focused on what kind of sweater to wear since she was a major fan of sweaters.

In the end, though, she decided to have a Christmas theme and wear a dark red sweater with a pixelated reindeer on it, she did, however, wear another sweater under it, which didn't make her hot as tonight was very cold, even for a regular winter in this city, Penny wanted to enjoy the party with her friends, But unfortunately, love got in the way of it, tough love, love that made everyone uncomfortable due to the anger, depression, and madness that was coming from this love, Penny hated it, everyone at the party hated it as they never wished to be in one.

But of course, someone was in this relationship involving this kind of love...A love triangle.

 

Penny Maellard sat in the dimly lit bus stop late at night as she continued to wait for a bus to take her back to the park she works at in her reindeer sweater, she had long dark hair and blue eyes, she was also wearing a dark green and black checkered skirt with long white socks and black shoes, she could of taken the cart back to the park but with her friend Rigby, who was a racoon drinking so many beers with Eileen, who was girlfriend, the two were so drunk off of their minds that Penny felt that it would be rude for Rigby to wake up the next morning with a hangover and find out that Penny took the cart back to the park, leaving him with no vehicles to get him back to the park.

Of course Eileen could drive him back, however, she would probably be suffering a hangover alongside her boyfriend, besides, her other friend had the keys to the cart, her other friend who is so far the only person at the party that was clearly not seeing the signs that his best friend was in a relationship, mainly because he focused on his own, which is where the love triangle part comes into play.

 

The friend that was referred to was the one that's in the love triangle with two girls, both of which are friends with Penny who she felt bad that all three were in this kind of situation, Penny leaned back on the seat she was sitting on at the bus stop to think back about what happened at the party.

The party started out great, Penny arrived in the cart with Rigby, her other friend Mordecai and her new best friend Cloudy Jane, but she likes to be referred to as Cj, Penny befriended Cj once Mordecai started a second relationship with her after his first romantic interest, Margaret Smith, left to attend a course at a college, Cj had anger issues, but she honestly tried her best to hold in her anger, however, it would just result in her turning into a cloud and causing a storm to happen in the area, ironic given she is a cloud girl after all, but Penny saw odd people in her life and Cj was no different.

Cj was interested in games, but Mordecai came first for her, that is, until this party happened, recently, Margaret, who had just returned from college and started a job as a news anchor, was also at the party, Penny remembered running into Margaret during the party, we were glad to see each other again and Penny even congratulated Margaret at getting dream job as a news anchor.

However, Margaret was a bit worried for Mordecai, she explained to Penny that she saw him earlier today, but he kept ignoring her, Penny knew that this was because it would be awkward between him and her what with Mordecai starting a relationship with Cj, but Penny didn't want to tell her that, it would have made Margaret upset, however, she eventually met up with the two and managed to settle their differences aside, well for Cj it was awkward and it looked like Mordecai and Margaret were going to let go of the past and just be friends...

  
And then they suddenly kissed.

  
Penny, like most of the party goers at the sweater party, were shocked at their actions, but the person that was most upset of course, was poor Cj, who left the party crying, Mordecai, feeling bad for Cj, tried to reach out to her before she left, but she just ignored him, Mordecai soon left the party to find her, while Margaret spent the rest of it alone, feeling bad for what she did, everyone else at the party, including Penny, knew that the two screwed up big time, but most of them eventually moved past the incident to enjoy the rest of the party.

  
Penny thought back about the end of the party, where most of the guests left for home, it actually happened half an hour ago as Penny remembered it, she was soon to realize that she had to use the bus to run home, that was when she found Margaret in Eileen's bathroom.

* * *

 

Penny, along with her friend Hi Five Ghost, who you could have guessed, is a ghost and has a hand sticking out of his head, are laughing along with Hi Five Ghost's new girlfriend Celia at Rigby & Eileen, who are cuddling with each other on the couch, the two have passed out drunk together, which the trio thought was cute and funny. "I'm happy they got together, they really belong you know?" Hi Five Ghost said to Penny & Celia.

"Yeah, it was pretty obvious love at first sight when Eileen first met Rigby, I hope this lasts awhile, unlike what happened earlier," Penny said referring to the kiss. "I haven't been here for long, but I feel like that blue jay and cloud might break up soon," Celia said sadly, feeling bad for what happened earlier. "Nobody deserves to go through that, I just hope Mordecai, Margaret & Cj settle their differences," Fives said, Penny quickly agreed with the ghost. "Of course they will, this isn't the first time Mordecai, well, pulled a Mordecai," Penny replied with a grin as she decided to take out her phone to try and call Mordecai.

"Who are you calling?" Celia asked curiously. "Mordecai, we haven't heard from him since he left the party for Cj, I wonder if he found him and actually did settle this whole...The incident with Margaret." Penny answered Celia's question, while Fives was curious about one thing. "Where is Margaret actually?" Fives asked. "Probably asleep in her room, i'll check before I leave here," Penny said as she finally found Mordecai's number from her phone book and soon tried to call him.

"The person you are trying to call is not answering right now so please, leave a message after a beep."

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

Penny groaned at the very long beep before hanging up, once she did, she heard a familiar loud and grating voice from outside, she went to the door to investigate as Five's & Celia followed behind, it turned out to be Muscle Man, Penny used to hate him due to his immaturity, and he definitely hated him when he almost gave her father a fatal head injury that could have killed him, though to be fair, he did feel guilty about the prank, anyway Muscle Man, along with his fiance, Starla were outside in his car, waiting for Five's and Celia. "Yo, Fives, Celia, want me to drive you two home?" Muscle Man said, opening the window of his car and looking out at Penny, Fives & Celia.

"Sure, just hold on a minute!" Fives replied happily, Muscle Man then turned towards Penny. "What about you Pen-Pen, you want a lift home or what?" Muscle Man asked Penny who soon answered his request. "Thanks, Mitch, but i'll just get the keys from Rigby and drive him and me home." Penny declined, she turned towards Hi Five Ghost & Celia.

"You two lovebirds head home for the night, i'll be back at the park soon," Penny said to the ghost and woman as Celia replied happily. "Ok, if you're sure, be safe," Celia said to Penny as she started to walk down the steps of Eileen's porch and towards Muscle Man's car, Hi Five Ghost soon said his goodbyes as well to Penny. "Yeah be safe, it's cold tonight and I don't want to see anyone hurt...Physically that is, by the harsh weather." Five's said as Penny laughed.

"Relax Fives, this is why i'm wearing two sweaters tonight," Penny said showing off her reindeer sweater before lifting it to show her regular white sweater, Hi Five ghost laughed as he floated down the steps and towards Muscle Man's car, Penny waved goodbye at the two before walking into Eileen's house and closing it behind her.

Once inside Penny grabbed a blanket above Rigby and Eileen and put it on the two, in their sleep they snuggled up to each other as Penny laughed quietly to herself as to not wake up the mole and racoon, the latter speaking in Spanish phrases as he slept close to his girlfriend, though in their drunk state it would take the sound of the AOL start up music to wake them up.

 _"Wait a minute, I need to carry Rigby to cart, who must have the keys."_ Penny thought as she reached for Rigby's pockets in his sweater to see if he had the keys to his cart, they were not in his right pocket, nor his left.

"Uh oh." Penny realized that Mordecai must have the keys, and she wasn't sure where he is, he was possibly at Cj's house to make up after the incident but Penny wasn't sure. _"I guess I have to take a bus, merry Christmas you two,"_ Penny said in her mind at the sleeping Rigby  & Eileen as she walked towards Eileen's front door and reached for the knob, however before she could even touch it, she heard whimpering nearby, it sounded like it was coming from Eileen's bathroom.

Penny pulled herself away from the knob and turned towards the whimpering. "Hello?" Penny called out, but the voice ignored her, making Penny worried and thinking that a guest must of still be in Eileen's house, crying about an unresolved issue, Penny followed the whimpering until she reached the door to Eileen's bathroom, it was here where Penny touched the white oak door, pushing it open and revealing who was crying.

Which was Margaret, who was looking at herself in a mirror, that is, until she saw Penny standing by the door to the bathroom, Margaret wiped away her tears. "Oh, Penny, you scared me, has everyone left?" Margaret said turning towards Penny, looking sad,

Penny knew why.

"Uhh yeah, I was about to leave as well to catch a bus back to the park, I thought there was someone still here and that you went to bed," Penny said to Margaret, making her laugh and somewhat happy by what Penny said. "Na, just me, thinking about what happened earlier," Margaret said, sitting on the toilet seat of the bathroom as Penny walked a few steps into the bathroom, feeling sorry for Margaret.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Penny asked the robin, who remained silent at her question, tears dripping down her face as she looked down sadly. Penny was at a loss for words, making her guilty, Margaret was her friend, and she had no idea how she can help her with, this relationship issue she had, the only thing she could do is to stay by her side until she's in a more happier mood unless she asks to be alone.

"Penny, why is love so messed up sometimes?" Margaret asked the girl.

"Well it depends, there are all different kinds of ways love can go, it can be great, weird, disturbing or as with what's happening between you three, complicated, but i'm sure, no matter what happens between you three, there will be a satisfying conclusion and you can all move on from this shit."

The two girls remained quiet for the rest of the hour.

* * *

 

Penny sighed, after some time talking with Margaret, she left for bed, and thus Penny left for this bus stop and so began her wait for the bus to take her home, fortunately for Penny, there was one bus that was making one last ride for the night and it just so happens to park outside the park due to the bus stop she, Mordecai & Rigby set up last week, for once Penny did a job that helped her in the future.

After some scolding from Benson that is, as Penny stood up, she heard footsteps on her right, when Penny turned towards said direction, all she saw was darkness, however, she could make out a figure. "Hello, is this Mr or Mrs possible mugger heading towards me?" Penny called out jokingly, even if the figure could be a mugger, or worse.

 

"No, it's me." The voice said it was familiar to Penny, causing her eyes to widen, "Mordecai?" Penny called out to the figure, who revealed himself as Mordecai, sad, his sweater having a torn in the center, showing his feathered chest. "Hey," Mordecai said, sounding so gloom in his voice, Penny meanwhile looked relieved that Mordecai was ok.

The voice sounded so familiar to Penny, causing her eyes to widen. "Mordecai?" Penny called out to the figure, who revealed himself as Mordecai, sad, his sweater having a torn in the center, showing his feathered chest. "Hey," Mordecai said, sounding so gloom in his voice, Penny meanwhile looked relieved that Mordecai was ok.

"Thank god you were ok, I was worried you got lost out here, trying to reach Cj, did you reach her?" Penny said sounding curious as to whether Mordecai's quest to make up for his girlfriend was a success or not, Mordecai sighed and sat on the seats in the bus stop, Penny looked down, waiting for Mordecai to respond. "No, she didn't want to see me, I can see why," Mordecai said, looking at the darkness of the streets on his right, Penny sat beside him and soon noticed the rip in his sweater. "Your sweater, here let me help you," Penny said, removing her reindeer sweater and tying it around the rip Mordecai made from his own sweater, he was surprised that Penny would get rid of one of her sweaters just to help him.

"Are you sure, I thought you like that sweater?" Mordecai said to Penny, the girl just pointing at her remaining sweater that she was wearing, "Mordecai, I always wear this for a reason, what happened to your sweater?" Penny questioned Mordecai...He looked down, starting to tear up.

"I...I..." Mordecai had trouble finishing his sentence as Penny looked worried for her blue jay friend. "Hey, it's ok, you don't have to say anything about your sweater, sometimes I cry to when my favorite clothes get ripped, but not that much." Penny tried to cheer up Mordecai, putting her head and rubbing it, Mordecai wiped away his tears that were moving down his face.

"No, it's not that," Mordecai spoke back. "It's Cj, I think because of what happened tonight, we might break up, Margaret might never forgive me either for doing that, I messed with two girls emotions tonight," Mordecai said to Penny, he proceeded to stand up, but Penny grabbed his hand, stopping him. "Wait, you didn't, Margaret wanted to kiss you too Mordecai, she misses you, but she wants you to be happy with Cj at the same time," Penny replied, biting her lip, she really didn't want to be a love counselor.

"It's been awhile since you last saw her Mordecai, why not just talk to her and see if you work things out, the same with Cj, if you do break up with Cj, then please, don't just ignore her, before you started dating she was your friend who shares the same interests with you, don't you want to remain friends with her even if you do break up?" Penny said to Mordecai, he simply sighed.

"Cj doesn't want to see me, though, maybe never again, I ruined her trust in me." Mordecai turned back towards the dark street in front of him, Penny let go of Mordecai's hand and stood up a few seconds later. "She'll get over it, and once she does, you can talk to her again, and talk it out, then after you do, you can do the same with Margaret, it's just..." Penny grabbed her chest, looking sad, Mordecai looked back at her, wanting to know what she was going to say next.

"It's just?" Mordecai said, wanting Penny to finish her sentence. "I don't want to see this end in heartbreak, I saw this back in my old college back in Britain, you don't want this to end badly as well right?" Penny looked back at Mordecai.

 

"No, i'm not, thanks for your advice Penny, when Cj gets better, we'll talk it out," Mordecai said, but Penny decided to joke about the situation. "No problem, let's just hope you don't pull a Mordecai again," Penny said laughing, Mordecai laughed as well and playfully punched Penny in the shoulder. "Hey, knock it off," Mordecai said happily as Penny punched him back, the two begin laughing as the bus that will take Penny back near the park finally came, the bus door opening for the two.

"Want a ride home?" Penny turned back to Mordecai, who spoke back. "Sure." And with that the girl and blue jay went into the bus and walked to the back seats, they were the only two in the bus this late night, well besides the bus driver, once he saw that nobody else was coming, he closed the door and began driving one last time for tonight.

"That reminds me, where's Rigby?" Mordecai asked Penny, who responded. "He's spending the night with Eileen, I was going to take the cart home but you have the keys, so he's sleeping with Eileen," Penny said to Mordecai, who checked his sweater pockets, eventually finding the keys to the cart.

"Oh yeah, so he's spending the night with Eileen huh, that just means one thing." Mordecai began to think of the reason Rigby was sleeping with Eileen. _"Maybe he'll finally realize there dating?"_ Penny thought as Mordecai clicked his fingers.

"Of course.

There having a sleepover!"

 

 

Penny just fell over from her seat and onto the hard metal floor of the bus over Mordecai's guess as to what his best friend was doing with the girl he hangs out with. Mordecai just looked at Penny in confusion. "Are you ok?" Mordecai wondered but Penny just gives a thumbs up, knowing that Penny is ok, Mordecai looked back down at the ripped part of his sweater, which he got after ripping it on a tree branch trying to get to Cj's house.

 

"Thanks for the sweater Penny."

Penny looked up at the now happy blue jay and smiled. 

"Merry Christmas Mordecai."


End file.
